


You and I.

by IceBreeze



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Violence, The Queen and The Guardian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBreeze/pseuds/IceBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renee reflects upon their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I.

**Author's Note:**

> So hey, I’m back from the dead. Sort of. I’m so sorry for my absence but I should be reappearing more often (I hope) and I promise I will get round to answering all the prompts at some point (sorry for the very long wait to all who sent them in). For now, this is one of my attempts to get back in to the routine of writing (it’s been months since I last tried) and to get rid of writers block (that jerk). It’s not very plotty and kind of vague (I’m rustier than a creaky hinge right now), but I hope you like it.
> 
> [Send me a prompt and I'll write something for you!](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/ask)

You, with the fire that burns in your heart and in your eyes as you claw your way through life, anger a fuel to the blaze as it burns brighter, hotter, louder, drawing all eyes to it; to you. But you care nothing for them, for what they think, for you have only a single goal and that is to live. To survive. To take everyday and shove it in the faces of those who wished you ill and say _‘look at me now._ ’

Me, with ice in my heart that is only beginning to thaw, eyes that give away nothing below as each day comes by. People look, only to glance away because they can’t figure it out, they can’t see beneath the smile and the rainbows in my hair, because I don’t want them to (I don’t want to). I live each day to repent, to find a purpose and to live, because that is what I have fought for. That is what I don’t want to forget.

_(You are the sun and I am the moon. When our eyes catch, the world will freeze and there is nothing beyond you and me)._

You, with your perfectly manicured nails and soft skin masking the callouses that coat your fingers, the strength coiled in each one. People look at your hands and think you weak, but then your fist breaks their nose and the illusion is gone. Your hands, beautiful like the rest of you because they have struggled and fought and worked so hard to get to this moment.

Me, with the blood stains that will never go away and the hands that have done nothing but kill. They have handled knives and guns, cut countless lives short and could do so again without hesitation. My hands are a weapon that is working towards the good, but at anytime the sheath could break.

_(Yet when you clasp my fingers in yours, it feels like all the good in the world soaks into me)._

You, with your lips that spit words like venom, the painted colours hide the brutal honesty and spite that is always at the tip of your tongue. The vicious smile that's all honeyed words or candid missteps, a front to lure your enemies and deceive your friends: to hide the lengths you go to help, to protect those who you care for (they listen to you speak and call you catty, but they don’t look beneath the surface). You speak of money like its nothing, because to you it is- there is nothing you won’t do for those you love. Your lips can be a weapon yet you use them as a cure.

Me, with the lips that spout words that sometimes not even I believe. The mild manners and smiles that come easy now will never mask the fact that once, they released nothing but lies. Words of prayer and redemption, of faith and love slide past because I am changing. I am trying. But a lie comes just as easy as the truth, and I fear I’ll hit the wrong trigger. 

_(Your lips against mine, a balm for all the wrongs we’ve been through as each kiss makes everything better)._

They say there is nothing more powerful in the world than love. I thought it was a lie, but then I met you and my heart began to beat once more.

_(You and Me. Me and You. Alone, we can run, but together we can fly)._

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on [tumblr.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)


End file.
